2 hunters dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: PERVERS PERVERS JUUUUUUSTE YAOI ET PERVERS


Si vous êtes venus lire cette fic, c'est vous êtes hentai! Et ne le nier surtout pas ! Si vous trouver cette fics trop oser, eh ben ne nous crier pas dessus parce que c'était votre choix de venir la lire en tk nous espérons que vous aller aimer. CA commence un peu raide, accord, mais l'essentiel c'est ;la yaoi pas les petites intros sans but.   
  
Bonne Lecture !!!   
  
Killua impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, il gueula :   
  
-Hey Gon quest-ce que tu... (gulp)   
  
LA bite de Killua s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son pantalon  
  
, à la vue de Gon, sortant de la douche. Killua, tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Il fit un pas en avant et se peta la gueule sur le plancher mouiller. Gon se secoua.   
  
-Ça...Va tu?   
  
-Ouais...   
  
Gon lui tendit lentement la main. Killua hésita un peu avant de la rendre. Avant même que Gon ai eu le temps de le relever, Killua l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Gon atterrit dans une position quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé   
  
contre celui de Killua, il ne chercha pas à se relever.   
  
-Gon?   
  
-Hm   
  
-Gon...Je...   
  
Killua n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Gon se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Killua se laissa aller, ne pensant plus a rien. Gon interrompit cependant leur baiser pour murmurer un : Killua je t'aime...   
  
~ POV de Gon~   
  
Keske je viens de dire?????   
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmy god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my   
  
god! Oh my god OH MY GOD...   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
~POV de Killua~   
  
Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime,oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
Pour toute réponse, Killua reprit le baiser. IL sentit les mains de Gon se glisser sous son chandail. Killua en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Gon faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la pièce, bientôt   
  
suivi du pantalon bleu X-Large. Killua n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir avec des petits dragons rouges ].   
  
-Enlèves ça Killua, ne me fait pas plus attendre.   
  
Répondant a la demande de son amant, Killua se dévêtit complètement.   
  
Sans plus attendre, Gon passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Killua, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glisserent lentement dans le trou, s'efoncant jusqu'au début de la main. Killua laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, aller savoir...) tandis que Gon ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Killua, retira sa main. SA bite étant bande, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire jusqu'au plus creu. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiasme tandis que Killua hurlait de plaisir, s'Aggrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.   
  
-Ah Gon n'arrête jamais, tu es si bon !   
  
-Ouais je sais   
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!   
  
-Ta gueule homme, tu me pettes les tympans.   
  
Killua se mit à 4 pattes devant Gon, approchant ses lèvres de sa bite bandée. L'entourant de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout la bite de caresse le fond de son palais. Gon se dit que Killua était beaucoup plus doué que Leolio ou même Kulapika a ce genre de choses. Combien d'année de pratique ce con innocent avait-il eut ?   
  
-Liche-moi beau laid!   
  
-Ohh oui...   
  
Gon partit sa langue du bas de Killua, glissa lentement vers le bas, caressant tout le long de le crack de fesse, jusqu'à l'anus ou, il le pénétra aussi lion que sa langue le lui permettait. Killua s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essence de lauriers herbal Essence et en aspergea Gon qui se mit à pousser des cris aigus et perçant de plaisir.   
  
-AAAAHHH !!! Le nouveau shampoing Fusion Fruits d'Herbal Essence ! Quelle expérience organiqueeeee !! Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouva que ça brûlait. Gon entraîna Killua dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde ce très bien frotter.   
  
-Mon tour... dit Killua d'une voix vicieuse   
  
-Avec plaisir mon cher Killualimou  
  
-Yo the name's Killua   
  
-Ayaa , dit Gon tandis que Killua le plaquait contre le mur et -utilisant Sum 41 comme modèle - rentra se bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Gon.   
  
Gon se mit à jouir, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Leolio, Kulapika et lui avaient fait un trip à 3 (sans Hisoka cette fois) ].   
  
-Killua, est ce que je suis le premier ?   
  
-À part le petit panda qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.   
  
-Trente seconde toi...Un panda ?!?   
  
-Tas quelque chose contre les adorables petites boules de poils ???   
  
-Euh...Non.   
  
-Et moi Gon, suis-je le premier ?   
  
-Le seul avec qui s'était volontaire.   
  
-Alors...Qui d'autres   
  
-Un travesti, un apprenti-médecin et un pervers.   
  
Et pour toute réponse, Killua prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Gon. Alors que Gon poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un travesti passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Gon se transforma en un cri de terreur.   
  
-Killua sort ton truc d'la, c 'est Kulapika!!!   
  
-Hein koi ? Ou ça !   
  
-Par en avant imbécile, non tsé par en arrière !   
  
Killua se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.   
  
~POV Gon~   
  
Crisse de cave ! Comment je peux aimer u épais de même.   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
~POV Killua~   
  
Aieuuh   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
Kulapika toussota légèrement pour les informer de sa présence.  
  
Ah Ah, si vous voulez la suite vous devez reviewer ^__ ^   
  
Alors on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews!   
  
Top of Form 3  
  
Bottom of Form 3   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


End file.
